Apocalypse: Konoha
by mar55
Summary: The Shinobi world falls under it's own apocalypse. As Konoha is destroyed, the remaining villagers try to rebuild as a new village with a new Hokage. As they rebuild, they slowly begin to figure out just what's causing this strange apocalypse. NaruShizu


_**My first Naruto story. Will be updated every Sunday (hopefully) and will be a Naruto x Shizune FanFiction. Please Read and Review (No flames) and I will try and fix any problems with the story before releasing the next chapter. Thanks!**_

_Apocalypse: Konoha_

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 1: Tsunade<em>

_We never saw this coming. No matter how many signs we were given. As Hokage, I should have been prepared. But I wasn't. And now, all we can do is watch as our people and village are torn apart…I must make a decision or lose everyone._

* * *

><p>Konoha was no longer the bright, peaceful village it once was. Flames were emanating from the houses and shops. People were running through the streets, screaming. Trying to escape an all but certain death and demise. Even the shinobi were running through the streets trying to survive. The village was being destroyed by a powerful enemy. Only this time, the enemy cannot be touched. It cannot be killed, nor fought. It can only be seen, or heard and by than, your death was already upon you. Their enemy was their home itself.<p>

It was only an hour ago that things started going wrong. Or, more precisely, that they knew something was wrong. The ground was being torn apart right from under them. Any unlucky soul nearby would fall through, deep into the crevices of the world. This was no where as dangerous as the lightning storms or the trampling. Lightning would constantly strike the ground in an electrical fury. It destroyed homes and killed the people. Anything that wasn't destroyed by the lightning was set aflame instead. The flames would burn through homes and houses, collapsing each as they burned through the wood and trees.

The mass hysteria would only get worse and worse. So many people were running through the streets that many of them were separated from their family members. Others were trampled and killed. Even children. This kind of disaster would normally be easily fixed or avoided with some sort of jutsu. But with each one they used, the winds got stronger, the lightning more violent and frequent. Not even Shinobi could stop this.

Tsunade stood by the gates, quickly trying to evacuate civilians and her own shinobi. It was futile, however, as many of them already died in the village. The storms and quakes weren't confined to the village either, and Tsunade knew that. But it was better than being killed by collapsing buildings and being trampled on by your own friends and family.

Tsunade turned around, facing the shinobi that stood behind her. "Where are the caravans! We need them to evacuate the village now!" Tsunade yelled.

"Their almost here, Lady Tsunade. They'll be here any minute." Shizune told her.

Tsunade quickly re-focused her attention on the crowd evacuating the village. She saw many saddened and scared faces. The fear only got worse as a strike of lightning landed close by. Even Tsunade was startled. No one knew why this was happening. Just that they needed to get out. Their plans were to evacuate to Sunagakure. But at this rate, they wouldn't be evacuating too many people. Especially not after what had happened next.

In the middle of the village, a large tornado began to rapidly develop. It was unheard of for a tornado to appear that quickly, let alone in the exact epicenter of the village. The strangest part was it was a dark blue. It looked almost like pure chakra. As the strong winds of the tornado tore through the village, many un-evacuated civilians and shinobi was sucked away. Tsuande was beside herself. Aw struck.

"This…can't be happening." She muttered, eyes widened from the inevitable shock of the events happening before her eyes. Behind her, a cloud of smoke erupted, revealing Naruto and the Toad Sage's from Mount Myaboku.

"Grandma Tsunade! The Geezer Toads agreed to bring the village to Myaboku temporarily." Naruto quickly said. Tsunade nodded and turned to the villagers. "Listen up!" She yelled. "We are evacuating the village to Mount Myaboku! Everyone must calmly approach the toads for transportation!"

The villagers nodded and awaited rescue. The toads quickly began transporting the villagers to their home. But they didn't move quick enough. They had barely gotten through half of the villagers when the ground began breaking apart beneath their feet. "Naruto! We can only make one more trip!" Pa toad said.

"We have to keep trying!" Naruto called back. He quickly looked at all the villagers until his eyes rested on Tsunade and Sakura. "Grandma Tsunade! Sakura! We have to get you guys out of here!" Naruto called out.

"We can't Naruto! We have to evacuate the villagers first!" Sakura called out. Tsunade nodded in agreement with Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade! Please, we have to go!" Shizune called out, joining Naruto's side. Pa toad quickly interrupted.

"Naruto, we have to go now!" Pa toad yelled. Naruto looked back at him, willing to continue the argument to get Sakura and Tsunade to safety. He didn't want to leave anyone behind. Especially not those two. Tsunade built chakra into her fist and slammed it onto the ground, shaking it and causing Naruto to lose his balance and fall into the transportation toad with Shizune.

"Grandma! Sakura!" Naruto called out. As Naruto called out for his two friends, Pa toad jumped aboard the transportation toad. "Sorry Naruto. But we've got to go!" He yelled.

Hearing that the toad was leaving again, and for the last time, people began panicking. Some tried to get on the transportation toad but failed. The Toad teleported to Mount Myaboku, taking Naruto and Shizune with it. As the toad reappeared on Mount Myaboku, the villagers got out to rejoin their remaining family members and friends. Naruto on the other hand, stayed behind in shock and disbelief.

The feeling of shock leaving him, Naruto approached Pa toad. "We have to go back for them!" Naruto yelled. Shizune walked up to the two of them as well. She felt sorry for Naruto, and was worried about Tsunade and Sakura too. Though, she wouldn't say it, she agreed with Naruto. But she thought it would be best to let him handle it.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But we can't. Things were getting pretty bad their. If we go back, we could very well lose you too." Pa toad tried to explain. But Naruto wasn't having it. "I don't care! How could we just leave them their to die! I won't accept that!"

Rage and worry were flowing through Naruto's body. When he got like this, it was almost impossible to change his mind. He was determined, that much was obvious. Pa toad could see that. Jiraya was once the same way. Never giving up and always wanting what was best for his friends over anything else. While Jiraya grew out of it and was able to make the tough decisions, Naruto was different. Special, even. He cared about everyone and will stop at nothing to protect them. He can somehow make the tough decisions non-existent. But not this time. No, after what they just saw, no one could save them. Not even Naruto.

'But it's pointless to try and explain that to him.' Pa toad thought. 'He's too stubborn. The best option would be to meet him in the middle and hope he realizes the reality of our situation.' Pa toad sighed, deciding to meet in the middle. "We'll go back to Konoha in two weeks. It's too dangerous right now and the transport toads are tired. Transporting between here and Konoha takes a lot of energy."

Naruto calmed down, slightly. He realized that was as close as he was gonna get. Not only that, but if they were tired, he wouldn't want to endanger the toads either. Not after all they've done for him. Naruto nodded in agreement. Shizune was glad to see things were slightly working themselves out, but something hit her. She looked around at the villagers, separating the civilians and shinobi in her mind.

She realized they lost a lot of shinobi. She quickly noticed some of Naruto's friends were missing as well. The only shinobi left were a handful of Anbu and Jonin, a ton of Genin, a couple Chunin and Jonin. But the ones she quickly noticed weren't their were Hinata Hyuga, Sai, Lee, Guy, and TenTen. She looked over at Naruto and guessed he noticed as well. His eyes seemed dead as he stared at the ground. She felt bad and wanted so badly to comfort him. But she, herself, needed comforting as well. They all did. Looking back at everyone, she came to another conclusion.

They needed a Hokage. Someone who could assure them that everything was gonna be okay. She believed Naruto to be that person but it wasn't her decision. That was up to the council. Not that many of them were able to get out of the village. The stubborn ones believed that the village bunkers, hidden in the Hokage faces would be enough to protect everyone. That plan was demolished as soon as the faces were destroyed.

To get Naruto to become Hokage, she would need to clear it with Shikamaru's father and only 4 other councilman. She looked to Pa toad. "Excuse me. You're the leader here, correct?" Shizune asked.

"Yes ma'am. That would be true."

"We need to get the council together for a meeting. Since this is your land, naturally, you should be allowed to voice your opinion their too." Shizune said.

As the two walked off to gather the council, Naruto began walking around the oil baths. He remembered training here not too long ago to master Sage mode. How he had nearly turned into a toad on numerous occasions, earning several beatings from pa toad. He sat down in front of the baths and began mediating. Not to go into Sage mode, but to clear his head. But all he managed to do was let out a stream of silent tears.

* * *

><p>The council had been gathered together. Shikaku Nara was elected to lead the meeting. The meeting was to based upon Shizune's request. They needed a new start. A new village and a new Hokage. That much was certain. This would naturally be a long discussion. Choosing the right Hokage was never easy, like with Danzo replacing Tsunade.<p>

"This meeting was requested by Shizune, the Hokage's assistant. We will be conducting this meeting to determine who our next Hokage will be and what our plans for the village shall be. Is anyone opposed to this meeting?" Shikaku asked. No one said a word. "Very well. First, are their any candidates anyone feels are up to being Hokage?"

One councilman spoke up. "I believe we should re-consider our old nomination for Kakashi Hatake. Had Danzo not been manipulating us with Genjutsu, he would've been Hokage originally."

Their were several agreements, which worried Shizune. She at least wanted them to consider Naruto, though it was nothing against Kakashi. She looked to Pa toad, as if pleading him to say something. As if he had read her mind, Pa toad spoke up. "I nominate Naruto Uzumaki as the next Hokage."

This confused and shocked a few of them. "We can't let Naruto become Hokage." one said.

"He's far too young." Said another.

"Do you have any valid arguments to back up your nomination?" Shikaku said with a smirk. It wasn't that he thought Naruto would be a bad Hokage. He, too, believed Naruto would make an excellent leader. But he wanted to see if anybody could sway the other members of the council to see the same way. Pa toad smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the new carrier of the scroll of the toads. He has surpassed Jiraya-boy in many ways and even mastered Sage mode and Sage Jutsu. A feat that no one has yet to accomplish. He has saved your entire village from the Akatsuki attack by Pain and more." Pa toad explained.

Shikaku agreed. Their was no doubt Naruto's strength wasn't in question. But their were other obstacles in the way. "And what of his age?"

"Ah yes. The lad may be young, but does anyone here seem to recall the age of the new Kazekage? Who also seems to have been a Jinchuuriki. That lad is just as young."

This swayed one of the councilman, as he agreed that Naruto should be the next Hokage.

"The villagers want Naruto to be their leader. He's kind, wise, and very strong. Everything you need in a leader. I doubt their should be any question in this decision." Pa toad finished. It had seemed like all was going well, until one of the members opened up one last obstacle.

"That may be true. But who's to say he can handle the stress and responsibilities of a leader? He's never lead a squad before, so how could he lead an entire village?" All hopes of Naruto becoming Hokage seemed lost. Shizune had to think quick. Pa toad looked at her as if trying to say she knew what to do. Acting on her feelings and pure emotion, she closed her eyes blurted out an answer.

"I'll teach him!"

The members of the council looked at her. Shikaku merely smiled and decided now to be the best time to call for the final vote. "I think we've heard enough. I see no problem with letting Naruto become Hokage. Anyone who disagrees, speak now."

Four members of the council spoke up, admitting their slight unease at letting someone so young lead. That left it at a tie. Shizune held her breath. She was very nervous and wondered what the ruling for a tie was. Shikaku stood up. Shizune's heart was beating rapidly. It felt as if it would burst out of her chest. "Based on Konoha decree, if a ruling ends in a tie, the leader of the meeting shall hold double voting power. Therefore, Naruto Uzumaki shall be our next Hokage as long as he is under Shizune's watch. Dismissed."

Shizune was overjoyed. Naruto was finally going to realize his dream. But she couldn't help but feel other things as well. She was saddened at the circumstances his dream was achieved at, saddened at who they had lost. But mostly, she felt a weird feeling. One that she got when thinking about spending so much personal time with Naruto.

**Hope you all liked it! Read and Review. Also, on a side note, if anyone plays PockieNinja, feel free to add me on server 13 Typhoon Alley. Name is Kurashinobu, character is Suigetsu. (Though, trying to get Pain) Thanks! Good day/night everybody!**


End file.
